


Stardust

by whatinthehellisagoodusername



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Stardust - Freeform, i opened a dictionary app and used the word of the day as a prompt and this was born, that was the word, whos the baby daddy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehellisagoodusername/pseuds/whatinthehellisagoodusername
Summary: ~When she fought, she bled dust, dripping and dissolving into the universe.~





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said in the tags, this is based off the word of the day in a dictionary app. I like what I managed to do with it.
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry about them. 
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr at teenagesandwichengineer and we can talk about any universes I create, or you can give me some prompts or even just chat about life. I have no friends who talk to me on tumblr so hit me up guys

STARDUST

1\. A naively romantic quality: there was stardust in his eyes  
2\. A mass of distant stars appearing as tiny particles of dust  
3\. Something that ran through Allura's blood.

She was made of the stuff. You could see it in her eyes, when she was laughing. It was in her hair that flew around her face as she trained gruellingly. It was in the blood that dripped from open wounds during battle. It was in her scars, and stretch marks, bolts of lightning that cut through her skin. It was her. She was made of stardust. It ran through her blood. It was what made her royal and also what made her so alien. 

She came from a long line of Kings and Queens. But lines have to start somewhere. The first Queen of Altea, born from a dying star, shaped by stardust, so loved by a supernova. The first person to bring peace to the warring galaxy Altea resided in. Stardust ran through her veins, in place of blood. When she fought, she bled dust, dripping and dissolving into the universe. The universe so eager to get her back, so eager to reabsorb her, and love her once again. The universe that would have to wait hundreds upon thousands upon millions of years to get every piece of her back. 

She passed stardust down to her children, who passed it down to their children, and their grandchildren after that. Royals, mixing in with the common folk, spreading the stardust far and wide. Spreading it to their children, to children of wedlock, sent away to avoid shame, who would never fit in with others, to children that died young, giving the universe back a piece of it's daughter, to children who would grow to become the next King or Queen of Altea, and eventually, to Allura. 

She was the last piece. The last altean with stardust running through her veins. The last piece of the puzzle that was the universe's gift to a warring galaxy. The last piece of the daughter of a dying star. Unless she passed it along to her children. She wanted to give the universe back it's only daughter, ached to, but sometimes there are higher plans. 

Twins. Beautiful half-breeds. Half altean, half human. Children who had been passed down the stardust. They had a very weak connection to the universe, to the open space, to the stars, but a connection nonetheless. One child never made it to adulthood. A piece given back to the universe too early. But that is what happens during war. There are casualties that are innocent. Casualties that are children. It cannot be avoided. The other child grew, and helped bring an end to the war. Stepping in the cosmic footprints of her ancestor. 

Inevitably, her mother passed, peacefully, and surrounded by her friends and family. Which left the child alone. In a situation similar to her mothers. She was the final piece. She could feel the pull of the universe, aching for it's daughter back. Eventually, she passed the stardust down to her children and grandchildren in turn, ensuring that she was no longer the last piece. Making the universe wait that tiny bit longer for it's daughter. 

But lines will die out eventually. And the universe will get it's only child back. And somewhere, in a distant galaxy, a new child will be born. And she will be shaped out of stardust, and loved by a supernova. And she will love and be loved, and start the line of stardust all over again. 

The universe loves it's residents. So much so, that it is willing to keep giving it's only daughter over and over, and waiting billions of years to get her back, before gifting her once again. Gifting stardust to those who need it most.

Giving everything, yet receiving nothing in return. 

Giving love.

**Author's Note:**

> So whos the baby daddy? Or baby mommy? I mean Allura is obviously one, but who's the other one? I left it open so you can put in who ever you want. If you like this, please tell me. Or tell me what you liked, so I know what type of stuff I can incorperate into my next fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and they give me ideas on other stuff I can write. They also keep me writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
